Bits of Memories
by Rayvenlin
Summary: Moments in the life of Harry and Draco and their children. Drarry fluffy cuteness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my very first Drarry fic. Chapters will be longer, I hope, once it gets going. Please review so I can improve my writing. Also reviews are glorious :)

Disclaimer: I am making no monies from this. It is simply for fun. I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J. K. Rowling

* * *

It had been a long day, longer than Draco would have liked. His usual immaculate slicked back hair was frizzed at the sides and the front from where he had pulled at it during the day. His robes were wrinkled and slightly, no disgustingly odorous from a potion mishap. His new apprentice, Margo had been far too fidgety and was mildly distracted by Merlin knows what when she added a completely wrong ingredient to the potion they were working on. The whole damn cauldron bubbled over quite impressively and Draco being the kind person he was pushed Margo out of the way thus was the one covered in a disgustingly black and horrid smelling mess. He had sent her home an hour early and through gritted teeth swore she was welcome back. He cleaned up the lab and himself but the odor remained. He tried every freshening spell he could think of but to no avail. Thankfully Margo chose close to quitting time to become a brainless nitwit so as soon as Draco was satisfied with the cleanliness of the lab he apparated home.

Draco landed gracefully just outside the front gate of the home he shared with his family. A small sigh escaped his lips as he felt the tension in his shoulders give way. He grinned and made his way inside and immediately to the shower, the robes he would burn later. As he was dressing in his bedroom he heard giggles and squeals of delight. His mouth curved upwards as warmth spread throughout him. He shrugged a t-shirt on and went downstairs to find the source of the giggles. Draco folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door frame leading from the sitting room to the back yard watching the scene in front of him. His husband was wearing a green hooded cape designed to look like a dragon's back and was stomping around the yard chasing two small girls who were darting behind anything they could find in a poor attempt to hide.

"Rawr! I'm a big scary dragon and I can see you behind that bush. I'm gonna get you!" Harry bellowed and began to stomp across the yard, arms out like he was actually flying. Draco smirked as the he watched Harry peek around one side of the bush while the girls ran out from the other side squealing.

"Over here Lily," Rayven called, her grey eyes shining. "Daddy will never find us behind this tree!" Llly raced after her sister but tripped when she looked behind her to see how close the big scary dragon was. She tumbled forward awkwardly, her blonde hair swirling wildly about her until she landed face up, hair in her face and arms and legs spread out as if she were making a snow angel. Draco was beside her in an instant checking her for injuries.

"Lily, are you hurt?" He asked his youngest daughter as he brushed the hair from her face.

Lily peeked at him with her emerald green eyes and whispered, "You're dead meat papa." And she got up and scrambled to get behind the tree with her sister who was covering her mouth snickering.

Draco sat back on his heels confused and before he could fully process what Lily said to him two hands pulled him flat on his back. "What the…" Draco looked up to see his husband towering over him grinning like the fool he was.

"Well, you're certainly not the prize I have been chasing all afternoon but you'll do." Draco just cocked his head to the side and smirked.

"Oh, really? And what to you plan on doing with said prize?"

Harry nodded and helped Draco to his feet. "Mmm, I haven't decided yet but I promise it will be quite lovely." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and firmly planted a kiss on his lips.

Smiling Draco said "I have no doubt that I will enjoy it immensely." Harry's arms wound around Draco's waist and pulled them closer together. Smiling back Harry pushed their lips together again and the two of them simply melted.

"Eww, come on Lily. Let's go inside they're being gross again." Rayven took her sister's hand and led her into the house and out of sight. Draco chuckled and leaned his forehead against his husbands. They stood like that for a few moments just enjoying the warmth of each other. When Draco happily sighed of content Harry tilted his head up and kissed the tip of Draco's nose.

"Welcome home Draco. I missed you today." Draco snorted at his husband's sappiness. Harry swatted Draco's bum and took Draco's hand in his own. "Come inside, I'll make us dinner and you can tell me why you smell like a poorly cleaned Muggle public restroom." Draco's mouth fell open aghast.

"Oh for Merlin's sake I took a shower!" Draco shouted as he dramatically threw his arms in the air and stomped his foot.

"Yes, well you still stink." Harry pulled out his wand and cast a freshening charm on Draco. Harry pulled Draco back to him and sniffed him, "There all better."

Draco sniffed himself. "What? How did you do that?" Harry laughed at his husband's confused face.

"Magic."

"But how? I cast every freshening charm I could think of and took a shower!" Draco was throwing his arms dramatically again. Harry took Draco's wrists in his own hands and brought Draco's arms to his sides.

"Calm down love. It's just magic and sometimes I'm better than you." Harry smirked and kissed Draco's forehead before releasing Draco's hands and walking inside himself to start dinner. Draco stood in the back yard with his mouth agape for a few moments, dumfounded. He crossed his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Fucking Potter," he mumbled. "Better than me? As if." He sighed quite loudly and stalked inside like a stubborn teenager who had yet to get his way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you reviewing. It makes my heart happy. Hope you enjoy Chapter 2. :)**

* * *

"Harry!" Draco whined, "Don't leave me here with them. I won't survive the morning." He put his hands on his hips and scowled at Harry who was trying to leave for work. Harry chuckled lightly and rose an eyebrow at his husband "I'm not joking. Stop staring at me and say something."

"Draco, you'll survive the entire day I'm sure of it. Now I…" Harry was abruptly cut off by Draco's wand in his face.

"Have you met our daughters Harry? They're evil and manipulating and if I walk into one more of Weasel's revolting fart cloud bombs I'm going to snap!" Draco was now dangerously waving his wand around in his growing hysteria.

"Dra…" Wand poke in the shoulder, "Ouch, hey watch where you're sticking that thing."

"And have you seen their rooms? Toys everywhere, beds upside down." The vase on the entry hall table started floating. Harry grabbed at the vase.

"Draco, calm down," Harry set the vase back down which immediately started pelting him with the flowers it was holding. He held his hands up in defense but one still managed to work its way past his glasses and he practically inhaled another through his nose.

"Calm down? Really Harry, really? You think I'm overreacting don't you?" Draco, with a flick of his wand put the flowers back in the vase and placed his hands back at his waist. Harry rubbed at his eye and pulled a petal out of his nose.

"Yeah I do think you're overreacting. They're two little girls how much trouble can they possibly cause?" Harry reached out for Draco who stood firmly rooted to his spot in the hall. Harry sighed and closed the gap between them himself. "I don't know what you're so worried about, they're good kids and they listen to you."

"Only when you're looking." Draco pouted

"Draco, I love you but I've got to go. I'm going to be late as it is." He tucked a loose piece of hair behind Draco's ear. "You'll be just fine. Just stop spoiling them rotten." Draco huffed.

"Have you seen the puppy eyes they give me? How can I say no to them?"

"Easy, you just say no. Be the parent Draco." Harry leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on Draco's lips. "I've got to go now love. Have a good day, I love you."

"I love you too, now go before I put you in a full body bind and keep you here all day." Harry just laughed and shook his head before heading out the door. Right as Draco was shutting the door behind him; Harry heard the sound of something delicate breaking and Rayven screaming something about it being Lily's fault. He turned around the same moment Draco was whipping the door back open with a wild look in his eyes. Before Draco could point his wand Harry blew Draco a kiss and apparated to the Ministry.

Draco stood in the hall outside the play room trying to decide if he really wanted to see the mess behind the door. He knew he really didn't want to know but also knew that he, as the parent, had to investigate. He took a deep breath and when he exhaled he decided he would open the door enough for him to peek in and confirm that his children were unharmed and the room was still mostly together. As he reached for the door knob someone screamed, something broke and someone else cried out in pain. Draco opened the door quickly and took a quick assessment of the room. Blankets were spread across the room, their corners tucked into toy bins and couch cushions and propped up with a couple chairs. There were feathers floating and falling softly, Draco assumed they once belonged to the now deflated pillow on the floor. Lily was sitting amidst the snow storm of feathers holding and small hand over her left eye, tears ran down her face. Draco rushed to her, kneeling down so he was eye level with the small girl.

"Lily," He gently removed her hand from her face. "What happened sweetheart?" Lily took a shaky breath and pointed a finger to the corner of the room. Draco turned his head to seek the source of his poor Lily's pain only to see Rayven standing in the exact spot Lily was pointing. Rayven stood in the corner with her arms folded across her chest and her hair covering most of her face. Draco sighed and beckoned for Rayven to come to him. He knew Rayven would have never intentionally hurt her sister but he still needed to find out what happened.

"Rayven, come here please," Draco had to ask since Rayven had not responded to his previous hand gesture calling her forward. "Hunny, I'm not going to yell at you. I just want to know what happened." Rayven shook her head no as tears started to fall down her face. Draco's heart promptly broke in two. He couldn't handle one of his girls crying let alone both of them. He wrapped one arm around Lily's small frame and stood. Taking two full strides he reached the other side of the room and picked up Rayven with his free arm. Draco took both girls down stairs and set them on the kitchen counter.

"Okay, no more tears." Draco gently wiped the girls' tears away with a cloth, kissing both their foreheads when he had finished. "Better?" They both pouted and shrugged their shoulders.

"I'm sorry Papa. I didn't mean to, it just happened so fast. I'm sorry" Rayven stared down at her lap and wrung her hands together as she spoke.

"What exactly happened Rayven?"

"We were playing pretend in our fort and Lily taked my teddy. She said he had him captured. I got really mad when she wouldn't give him back so I screamed at her and pushed her down. When I screamed a picture fell off the wall, the pillow exploded and something hit Lily in the eye." Rayven started crying again.

"Nuffin hit my eye, I poked myself when I fell down," Lily put one of her little hands on her sisters fidgety ones. "You didn't hurt my eye sissy." Rayven nodded her head up and down.

"But I still pushed you and you wouldn't have got hurt if I didn't do that. I'm sorry Lily" Rayven looked up at her sister pleading for forgiveness. Lily smiled sweetly at her older sister.

"I forgives you Rayven."

"Really?"

"Umm," Lily closed her right eye, "Yep I can still see out of this one," She pointed to her hurt eye. "You are forgivens." Rayven laughed and opened her arms for a hug. Lily obliged and the two girls embraced in what could only be described as sisterly love.

Draco, who was staring back and forth between the two girls, was feeling quite the proud papa. His daughters handled themselves very well. He didn't even need to coax an apology out of Rayven and he didn't have to explain to Lily that her sister really didn't mean to harm her. Draco loved his girls more than anything, aside from Harry of course, but some days he wondered if he was truly cut out for parenthood. Today was a day for celebrating his and Harry's awesome parenting skills. They had taught their daughters to respect each other enough to realize when they have done wrong by the other. To apologize when needed and to forgive because sometimes accidents happen and sometimes we do or say things we don't really mean. And above all else they had taught their girls to love each other fiercely. Draco was so proud that at ages four and six his daughters, probably without realizing it themselves, had not only learned those important morals but practiced them. Those were things took Draco a long time to figure out. They were things that too many people never learned.

"Papa?" Rayven's voice pulled Draco out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He looked at his oldest child who looked at her younger sister.

"I told you he was in lala land." Lily laughed and nodded her head in agreement.

Draco huffed and put his hands on his hips. "Hey! I was not in lala land. I was thinking about you two."

"Well you had that look on your face."

"What look?"

"Your lala land look."

"I really have no idea what look you're referring to." Draco was a little confused. Sure he made loads of faces but which look would give his daughters the impression that he was off in some foreign lala land?

"Daddy says it's your thinking face but when you think too hard he says we've lost you to lala land."

"Oh, daddy says that does he?" Both girls nodded. "And what the fuck is a lala land?" He threw his hands over his mouth once he realized what he'd done.

Lily pointed her little finger at him, "Ooohh Papa you said a bad word!" Rayven was also covering her mouth but she was trying and failing to stifle giggles.

Draco uncovered his mouth and smiled at the girls, "Uh, you guys didn't hear that okay?" He nodded his head up and down, "Okay?"

"Okay papa, we didn't hear you say fuck." Once the word was out of Lily's mouth Rayven doubled over in hysterics. Lily followed suit. Draco just stood there in the kitchen, dumbfounded as his girls, half sat half laid on the counter cry-laughing. He needed to come up with a plan to ensure they didn't tell their daddy that their papa said a bad word in front of them today.

Just before dinner time Harry arrived home to find the inside of his house had been turned into a blanket fort. He stood in the entry hall with his mouth slightly ajar. "Oh my." As he looked around he noticed blankets were not only tucked into anything and everything with a drawer but they were spelled to the walls and the staircase. He thought about removing them so he could move around his home easily but thought better of it when he heard giggles coming from upstairs. Harry grinned from ear to ear and toed off his shoes and hung his robes on the wall hook. He got down on all fours and crawled through the blanketed hall and up the stairs. He sat in the doorway to the playroom and smiled happily at what he saw before him.

Draco lay on the floor with a girl on each side cuddled into his side. He had charmed the ceiling of the room to look like the night sky and he was pointing out constellations; each one having its own story. A plate of Draco's famous pumpkin cookies sat on a tray with three glasses holding small amounts of milk.

"And this one," Draco said pointing "Is Draco the dragon. He's by far the greatest of all the constellations."

"Papa, that's your name!" Rayven squealed delightfully. Draco nodded.

"It sure is."

"Papa, are you a dragon" Lily asked.

Draco laughed. "No."

"Sometimes." Harry interjected finally letting his family know that he was home. Draco, Lily and Rayven all sat up at the same time. Harry was met with the three most beautiful smiles.

"Daddy!" Both girls shouted and scrambled over to Harry's open arms. Harry held them close and kissed the tops of their heads. Draco folded his legs under him and smiled at the three loves of his life.

"What did you guys do today?" Harry asked his girls. "I want to know everything." The girls pulled back and sat in front of Harry. Their eyes were bright and their smiles were big.

"We made punkin cookies with Papa! He even let us stir the dough and lick the spoons" Rayven excitedly told Harry.

"Mmm, Papa's pumpkin cookies are definitely the best. What's the occasion?" Rayven started laughing and had to cover her mouth to keep from going into hysterics again.

"Papa said fuck." Lily innocently told her daddy. Rayven fell backwards with the force of her laughter. Harry was in shock. His four year old just said fuck. He looked over at Draco who was feigning innocence.

"Harry, I have no idea what she's talking about."


End file.
